Antonino Romano
Antonino Romano (born Sept 2, 1985),is an Sicilian-born professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the WCCW, HWA, GLWA, ''' e-fed brand(s). Personal Life Antonino Romano was born in Sicily, Italy. His parents were poor merchants who were barley getting by on what they were making and couldn`t take care of him or his brother Santino so they decided to sneak on a boat and come to America. After a long and scary trip, the Romano family were now immigrans but they were finally in America. They lived on the street for most of Antonino`s life and began to steal whatever they could get their hands on, food, money, jewlery, you name it--they stole it. They saved up enough money and eventually got themselves a cheap apartment that was barley big enough for the four of them. Antonino and his younger brother Santino shared a room and their parents shared another. Times were good until one day they were visited by a strange man. This man whore a grey suit complete with black shoes, a rolex watch, a black hat(the kind gangters wore back in the day) and he was always seen smoking a cigar. He talked to Antonino`s parents and after that things seemed to have gotten better. The Romano family moved into a nice house in a nice part of town with their grandmother and little cousin who were also immigrants to this country. Things stayed very well until Antonino`s father got real sick, no matter what they tried he just couldn`t get better and he eventually died. Times were tough after that, Antonino`s mother started drinking and doing drugs and she whored herself for money. When the Antonino and Santino were old enough they took care of themselves and watched out for each other. The Romano brothers did whatever it took to survive and it was that path that led them to the mysterious man in gray who turned out to be none other then Don Costantino. They realized who he was and what he was cappable of and in time the Romano brothers started working for Don Costantino and it was then when Antonino and Santino got into wrestling. Don Costantino seen that they were naturals and sent them both to wrestling school while they still worked for the Don. Antonino and Santino made it through the school and were on there way to being huge successes until the fatefull night that Santino shot and killed someone who supposedly beat their mother. In a panic the Romano`s brothers were giving money by their mother who discovered the boys at the scene and told them to run. She took the blame and the Romano brothers got away scott free. Before they could decide what to do Antonino knocked his brother out and told him to use the money and run and Antonino dissapeared into the night, never again to see his mother or little brother In Wrestling With help from Don Costantino, Antonino was able to create a fake identity with a fake past and he changed his appearance and used his new identity to break into wrestling. Under the alias Maniac, he traveled place to place, wrestling and making money by wrestling at different Indy shows. While traveling, he stumbled upon the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance. Interested in what they had to offer, he signed the papers and Maniac has risen to be an Hardcore Wrestling Alliance Superstar. Since his days in the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance Manaic has traveled to many places and wrestled all over the world. Maniac was vicious as ever and would do WHATEVER it takes to get to the top. After many disputes with managent Maniac left the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance and joined the Honorable Wrestling Alliance which is just one fed that is part of the NWA. There, Maniac was successfull but after serious injury had to take time off. After recovery, Maniac has returned to action and is once again wowing the crowds and winning gold. Doing that, he is enjoying his run as one-half of the HWA Tag Team Champions and the HWA Hatchet Champion. Maniac has been wrestling in the Honorable Wrestling Alliance for some time now and has decided to see what else is out there. After searching Maniac found Ricochet Pro Wrestling, which is apart of the WWA (World Wrestling Association) Maniac enters with one thing on his mind, cause pain and win gold Once again things were going great for Maniac until he learned that the FBI has found out who he is. With no other way out Maniac confessed to being Antonino Romano and has shaken the wrestling world with the thought of an alleged member of the Italian Mob being in the HWA and RPW. Since his days in the HWA Antonino has became a huge superstar in the NWA and when the HWA closed down Antonino moved to the re-opened MW2. Antonino was doing good over in MW2 but due to finiancial problems MW2 closed it's doors and now Antonino has come to once was the Circle Of Pride and is now the Great Lakes Wrestling Association once again. Antonino is also apart ofWorld Class Championship Wrestling. Antonino has been wrestling his way to the top and has found success in both GLWA and WCCW as he hold both the promotions Heavyweight Titles. Antonino has also found himself the number one contender to the NWA World Title currently held by Ronnie McNeil . Recently Antonino has found himself missing the hardcore wrestling scene so once again he has joined the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance under his own name Maniac. Wrestling Moves Capiche-Styles Clash '''Basic Moveset:DDT, Superkick, superplex, running clothesline, scissors kick, diving headbutt, frog splash, diving elbow drop, guillotine leg drop, hurricanrana, sit-out side slam, reverse lift facebuster Signature Moves/Taunts:Sicilian Snap (Flying Flipping Neckbreaker) / Sicilian Spine Splitter (High angle spinebuster variant) / Spicy Meatball (Fireball to the face) Championship History 2x Hardcore Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Champion 2X Hardcore Wrestling Alliance Extreme Champion First ever Hardcore Wrestling Alliance United States Champion Real Man Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion Honorable Wrestling Alliance Hatchet Champion (10/25/07 to 2/29/08) ' '''Honorable Wrestling AllianceTag Team Champion (With Bryan Deas) (9/24/07 to 2/11/08) ' 'Co-winner of the 2009 GLWA UltimateBowl ' '''Ricochet Pro Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion First Ever Ricochet Pro Wrestling Trans-Atlantic Champion WWA Cannibal Champion Category:Current Championships